1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to image processing technology that may extract, from an input image, a target object area such as a human body of a user, and more particularly, to technology that may perform modeling of a character or an avatar of a human for use with virtual reality, a three-dimensional (3D) TV, a 3D game, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a virtual reality or a virtual world, research on generating a modeled avatar of a user in a virtual world has been conducted. The research is gaining attention for use in conjunction with video games, movies, and the like.
The research has been conducted using separate expensive equipment, for example, equipment which three dimensionally scans a human body, and the like. However, the 3D scanning equipment is generally expensive, not portable and thus there are some constraints of using the 3D scanning equipment.
Accordingly, usage efficiency may increase when a user area, such as a human body area is extracted from a color image without using large and expensive equipment such as a 3D scanner.
In particular, image segmentation technology using only a depth image or only a color image while extracting a body area may have a limited effect in enhancing precision.